Tigress' Successor
by Tigress-is-Awesome
Summary: Tigress thinks maybe she's the last Tiger left in China. She is worried that in future, who is going to be her successor. But her best friend comforts her and helps her find out who's going to be her successor. #KFPFRIEND16


**TIGRESS' SUCCESSOR**

 **JUST AN IDEA POPPED INTO MY HEAD AFTER RE-WATCHING THE LOA EPISODE, 'KUNG FU DAY CARE'**

 **I DON'T OWN KFP.**

It was evening time, Master Tigress was in the village, she had been fighting bandits and now she was going back to the Jade Palace. She looked around, at the happy villagers whom she and her friends protected. She looked at some rabbit children playing on the street with a ball. The children bowed when they saw Master Tigress.

"Children, it's getting dark. You should go back to your homes." She said.

"Yes, Master Tigress." They bowed.

"Come on, children; time for dinner!" the Rabbit mother called out.

"Yes, mom!" The children excitedly ran into their homes.

"Wash your hands first." The rabbit mother said. Then she looked at Tigress and bowed in respect, "Oh, Good Evening, Master Tigress."

Tigress gave a sad smile, "Good evening, and bye." And she left, leaving the rabbit mother confused. She entered in a lane and sighed. Then she looked into an open window of a house, and saw a goose mother putting her child to bed and telling him a story. Tigress sighed again and ran on all fours. She went to the Peach Tree Hill. She just sat under the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom silently with a flower in her hand. She looked at the Village below, even in the darkness of night; the shining lanterns had made the valley so beautiful.

' _Will I ever get a family of my own?'_ she thought to herself. She remembered when she took care of the gosling, Prince Zan; she had started to see him as her own son; but when he found his real mom, Tigress didn't wanted to let him go, but something inside her said, _'Tigress, let him go. You're not his mom; you don't have a right to keep him, his mom do."_ She remembered when she fed a little piglet at the Winter Festival Feast, she loved children's happy faces.She wanted to have a son or daughter of her own, whom she can say it's _hers_ ; but how could she? She never met anyone like her! Not even any of her teammates was related to her species! She maybe the last Tiger on the earth! _"I will forever be alone. Who is going to be_ _ **my successor?**_ _"_ She thought sadly looking at the flower in her hand.

Tigress tried to meditate, but she couldn't.

"Tigress…" Someone said from behind, that made Tigress jump a little.

"Po?" she asked.

"Sorry for disturbing your meditation." Po apologized.

"No, it's fine. I wasn't meditating anyway." She said. "I was just… watching the scenery."

"Mind if I join you?" Po asked. Tigress shook her head, she patted the ground, telling the panda to have a seat. Po sat. He took two peaches from the tree, and offered her one. Tigress smiled and took it. Both took a bite from the peach. "These peaches always taste awesome! Don't you think that Tigress?" He asked, she didn't respond.

"Tigress?" Po asked again.

"Oh! Yeah, this tastes awesome." She said after coming out of her thoughts.

"I sense something is troubling you." Po said. Tigress looked at him. "Tell me." There was a long silence between them. Tigress just kept softly patting the flower in her hand.

Finally Tigress said, "Po, do you ever wanted to have a family of your own?" she suddenly asked. Po looked at her confused; Tigress, The Master of Hard Style was asking him _this_ question?

After a little pause, Po responded, "Yeah, I always wanted to have a family of my own. But I always thought this is impossible for me to have my family, cause' I am the last panda of the earth," He told. "But now I have found my real dad and a whole village of pandas, at that moment, I thought that maybe my dream will come true."

Tigress gave a small, sad smile, "Glad your dream will come true one day." But she was jealous.

"I don't think so," Po answered, Tigress looked at him confused. "Being the Dragon Warrior mean that if I get married, I have to give up my title; and I can't do that." Po said frowning.

"You may even have found your panda family, Po; but I maybe last Tiger on the earth." Tigress said handing him the flower.

Po looked at the flower she gave him, "Don't worry about it, Ti," Po said smiling. "I hope one day, you'll also find your real family."

"You're saying I shouldn't worry, Po?" She asked. "I don't even know who is going to be my successor, who is going to take up my tiger style." She looked upset. Po hugged her.

"Worry isn't going to help, Tigress." Po said letting go of her. "I promise one day you'll find your successor." Po said confidently and handed the flower back to her.

Tigress looked at the flower, then looked at Po and smiled, "Thanks Po." She kissed his cheek, Po blushed.

"SRTIPY BABY!" Lei Lei came running and hugged Tigress. Tigress picked her up. "Lei Lei, what are you doing here?" Tigress asked, patting Lei Lei's head.

"I wanna show you something!" Lei Lei said excitedly.

"Oh really? What is it?" She said smiling.

"I finally got how to give a punch!" Lei Lei said happily, "Watch." Lei Lei gave a punch on the Peach Tree. "See? I DID IT! I DID IT!" Lei Lei shouted jumping in joy. Po and Tigress smiled at the happy panda cub.

"Cool! It was even better than mine!" Po said.

"Thanks, cuddles! Stripy Baby taught me this. " Lei Lei said to Po. Po patted her head. "Stripy Baby, it was awesome, wasn't it?"

Tigress smiled, "It was even more awesome than I expected; You followed my instructions precisely. Here, this is for you." Tigress said as she placed the flower beside Lei Lei's ear. Lei Lei giggled and hugged Tigress, Tigress laid her on her lap and patted her belly softly.

"She is a good student." Tigress whispered to Po. Suddenly, they heard Lei Lei's snooze, she was asleep.

"Also, she's a quick snoozer." Po said. Both giggled.

Suddenly, Tigress realized something, "I got it!" She said.

"Got what?" Po asked.

"I will teach Lei Lei the art of Kung Fu," Tigress said confidently. "I'll make her a great warrior, and my successor!"

Po smiled, "You finally found your student and successor." Po said.

"And my family." She said smiling.

"Family?" Po asked.

"Yes. You, Shifu, the Five, Lei Lei and the Valley of Peace; you all are my true family." Tigress smiled.

"And the Panda Village?"

"The Panda Village too." She answered with a sweet smile.

"That's my Tigress!" Po said and hugged her, she hugged him back.

…

…

…

…

"Let me get some of that!" Big Fun (the hugger panda) came and gave Po and Tigress a tight hug!

"…"

 **A/N: HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
